


Диковинный Альянс

by Vemoro



Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Science Fiction, space
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл фантастических рассказов про пилота-неудачника, волей случая встретившего разумное инопланетное существо — мимика-симбионта, который умеет менять форму тела и читать мысли, стоит только ему впитать немного человеческих клеток (будь то кожный эпителий или кровь).<br/>Этой паре необычных друзей суждено постоянно попадать в различные неприятности и с честью выходить из них, а также пережить множество удивительных приключений, путешествуя по просторам вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Диковинный Альянс

**Author's Note:**

> Рассказ написан на ЗФБ 2016, команда WTF Sci-Fi original 2016  
> Огромное спасибо моей бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Брун Лонски совершает кражу из секретной лаборатории, не подозревая, к каким последствиям это приведет.

Брун Лонски, взмокший от волнения так, что даже высокий воротник форменного кителя пропитался потом, прижал к сенсорной панели лифта глаз профессора Кима, замотанный в прозрачную термопленку. Панель мигнула и начала считывание.

Затаив дыхание, Брун взывал к милости Мироздания, чтобы все сработало и лифт, ведущий к секретным этажам, открылся. Иначе все было зря. Если задание провалено, ему придется срочно спасаться бегством с Теллурии без денег и с грузом бесполезного убийства на совести. Панель провела сканирование несколько раз, и в конце концов распознала рисунок сетчатки профессора. Двери лифта раскрылись, и застонавший от радостного облегчения Брун ввалился внутрь.

Прислонившись к хромированной стенке, Брун трясущимися пальцами нажал кнопку последнего уровня — именно там находилось хранилище военной лаборатории, где в ящиках с разным температурным режимом были спрятаны яды, сжиженные газы, вирусы, бактерии и вакцины, а также то, что хотел заполучить неизвестный инопланетный богач.

Мимик-симбионт, погруженный в анабиоз.

Брун Лонски служил рядовым охранником в исследовательской лаборатории военного министерства Теллурии уже пятнадцать лет. Через три года ему светила отставка и годовое содержание в двести империалов, которое позволило бы едва сводить концы с концами. К счастью, семьи у Бруна не было, но перспектива закончить жизнь у головизора с пакетиками дешевой еды и синтет-пива удручала. Даже при самой строгой экономии выделенной пенсии ему не хватит ни на путешествия по островам Теллурии, ни на подключение дополнительных каналов к головизору.

Шансы на трудоустройство после отставки равнялись нулю — в каждом островном полисе Теллурии рабочих рук было больше, чем мест.

Впрочем, Брун Лонски утешал себя тем, что не каждый одинокий холостяк сорока двух лет мог похвастаться стабильной работой и грядущей пенсией. Несколько лет назад он начал понемногу откладывать деньги, чтобы хоть на первое время не отказывать себе в маленьких привычных радостях, как например, эротический канал с эффектом полного погружения или эйфорические жевательные пастилки «Океан грез», которые были запрещены на остальных планетах.

А две недели назад на пороге комнаты Бруна появился лысый незнакомец, держащий в руках серый пластиковый пакет. Гость бегло говорил по-теллуриански со странным акцентом, улыбаясь чуть ли не до ушей. Зубы у него были мелкие и отливали синевой.

— Господин Лонски! — радостно сказал он. — У меня для вас есть очень интересное предложение.

Его дорогое одеяние было новым, словно незнакомец перед визитом полностью сменил гардероб. От незваного гостя как-то странно пахло — то ли медикаментами, то ли озоном.

— Я ничего не покупаю, — Брун нажал кнопку, но незнакомец оказался очень шустрым и успел ловко просочиться в комнату прежде, чем дверь отсека закрылась.

— Скажите, господин Лонски, что вы знаете о мимиках-симбионтах? — спросил он, глядя на ошарашенного Бруна.

Тот наморщил лоб и понял, что не знает ни слова «мимик», ни слова «симбионт».

— Не понимаю, о чем вы толкуете, — угрюмо сказал он. — Убирайтесь из моей квартиры!

— Вы же теллурианец, господин Лонски, — укоризненно протянул незнакомец, удобно расположившись на единственном стуле. — Стыдно не знать историю родной планеты, особенно если она насчитывает всего каких-то двести лет.

— Кто вы, собственно говоря, такой? — насторожился Брун, с досадой вспомнив, что служебный пистолет остался в кобуре, а сама она висела на крючке за закрытой панелью гардероба.

— Мои имя вам знать необязательно. Как и имя моего нанимателя, — ответил незнакомец. — Для нашего дела это не имеет никакого значения. Меня интересует место вашей работы, а также ваша должность, господин Лонски.

Только сейчас Брун заметил, что кожа гостя поблескивает биозащитным покрытием, а глаза закрыты голубыми линзами, отчего казалось, что у него под веками мерцают кусочки светло-синего желе. «Инопланетник! Так вот откуда этот странный запах… Но парень явно не с Салуса и не с Пакса. Кто же он такой и что, во имя Мироздания, ему от меня нужно?».

— Перейдем к делу, — продолжил незнакомец. — Мой наниматель готов заплатить сто тысяч паксианских кредитов за маленькую кражу из секретного хранилища лаборатории, где вы служите. Не перебивайте, господин Лонски! Мы долго и тщательно изучали все подходящие кандидатуры и выбрали именно вас.

Он долго расписывал Бруну перспективы изобильной жизни в Висячих Садах Пика и отдыха на парящих в облаках платформах Либертаса, а затем сказал:

— Нам известно, что через три года вы выходите на пенсию с мизерным содержанием. Вам исполнится сорок пять, и неужели вы готовы провести еще тридцать или сорок лет своей жизни здесь? В этом… этой… (незнакомец пощелкал блестящими пальцами, подбирая подходящее слово) … обстановке?

Это послужило последним веским аргументом. Брун словно увидел чужими глазами свою комнату стандартных апартаментов класса 5 — отсек в восемь квадратных метров с фальшивым окном-экраном, пластиной головизора на стене, узкой койкой, выдвижной панелью стола с единственным стулом и крохотным санузлом в углу за низкой перегородкой.

— Что мне нужно сделать? — спросил он, усевшись на кровать.

Незнакомец немедленно вручил Бруну кредитку с авансом в десять тысяч теллурианских империалов. «Не беспокойтесь, господин Лонски, потом мы пересчитаем их в паксианские кредиты», — и добавил, что ему необходимо пробраться на нижний уровень лаборатории, где располагается секретное хранилище.

Доступ в хранилище имели только восемь сотрудников лаборатории, а кодовые замки, помимо ввода пароля, требовали опознавание сетчатки глаза. Живого глаза.

Лысый незнакомец передал коды, распечатанные на карточке, а затем со скорбным видом сообщил, что задача раздобыть образец сетчатки лежит на плечах Бруна. Увы, никак не удастся избежать нанесения некоторых телесных повреждений. Господину Лонски придется совершить нападение на одного из восьми людей с правом доступа в хранилище («Исключительно по вашему выбору, мы никого не навязываем в качестве потенциальной жертвы!»), аккуратно удалить глазное яблоко и немедленно поместить его в специальную термопленку. «Только умоляю вас, господин Лонски, не распаковывайте ее раньше времени, иначе все будет потеряно. Пленка поддержит жизнеспособность глаза в течение семи минут. За это время вы должны успеть проникнуть в хранилище, забрать мимика и вернуться на верхние этажи».

В хранилище Бруну надлежало разыскать фризер под номером 47 и выдвинуть четвертую полку слева. Там будет находиться закрытый кейс, в котором лежат шесть одинаковых металлических контейнеров. Нужно открыть один из них и вытряхнуть содержимое в биокапсулу.

— Размером мимик не больше половины вашего кулака, — сказал незнакомец. — На всякий случай я дам вам две капсулы, но вы используете только одну. Мой клиент с радостью забрал бы всех мимиков-симбионтов, но ваш желудок этого не выдержит.

Брун вытаращил глаза.

— Мне придется проглотить эту дрянь?!

— Во-первых, господин Лонски, обращаю ваше внимание на то, что мимик находится в анабиозе, и защитная капсула будет поддерживать его в замороженном состоянии. А во-вторых, как вы себе представляете процедуру прохождения санитарного контроля в космопорте с неизвестным биологическим образцом в кармане? Капсула в вашем желудке скроет мимика от любого, даже самого детального сканирующего устройства.

Брун хмыкнул и примерился к своему кулаку. Даже его половина смотрелась весьма внушительно.

— Я вообще смогу проглотить этого мимика? — засомневался он. — Вдруг он застрянет у меня в глотке?

— Не волнуйтесь, господин Лонски, смазанная гелем капсула проскользнет в пищевод без особого труда, — заверил его гость. — Вы ничего не почувствуете.

Он продолжил инструктировать Бруна. После завершения дел в лаборатории ему нужно было немедленно отправиться в космопорт и покинуть Теллурию ближайшим рейсом. Незнакомец рекомендовал лететь на орбитальную станцию Салуса.

— Это огромная космическая станция, и вам будет легче затеряться среди толпы, к тому же там полным-полно частных пилотов со скоростными кораблями, имеющими шлюзовую камеру. Почему я так настаиваю на шлюзовой камере? Потому что наша встреча состоится не на Салусе или другой планете, а у астероидного пояса в месте, обозначенном вот этими координатами.

Он передал Бруну распечатку.

— Там вас будет ждать корабль моего нанимателя. При встрече я извлеку капсулу с мимиком и отдам вам остаток денег, после чего мы с вами должны навсегда забыть друг о друге. Рекомендую больше никогда не возвращаться на Теллурию. Вряд ли вас будет ожидать здесь теплый прием.

— Это я понял и без вашей подсказки, — Брун с сомнением перебирал распечатки и вакуумные коробочки, которыми снабдил его синеглазый незнакомец. — Как мне связаться с вами после того, как я улечу с Теллурии?

— Завтра меня уже здесь не будет, ваша атмосфера буквально разъедает мою кожу, — сказал незнакомец. — Но не волнуйтесь. За вами проследят в космопорте и, как только ваш рейс благополучно отправится на орбитальную станцию Салуса, я немедленно вылечу в назначенное место.

Брун в присутствии своего странного гостя проверил кредитку — она была действующей, с открытым текущим счетом в десять тысяч теллурианских империалов на имя Бруна Лонски.

— Я согласен, — решился Брун, и незнакомец удовлетворенно кивнул.

На прощание он сказал:

— Господин Лонски, очень важно, чтобы после того, как вы проглотите капсулу с мимиком, вы успели на встречу у пояса астероидов в течение трех стандартных теллурианских суток. Если вы промедлите, капсула начнет растворяться, и последствия будут самыми плачевными.

— Я умру от яда? — хмуро спросил Брун.

— Вы умрете, но не от яда. Представьте, что может натворить в вашей брюшной полости проснувшийся мимик! — вздохнул незнакомец. — К тому же вы провалите задание, что очень расстроит моего нанимателя. А лучше умереть от ожившего в животе мимика, чем вызвать его гнев, поверьте мне на слово.

После ухода инопланетника Брун долго сидел, тупо уставившись на кредитную карту. Что ж, высокое вознаграждение предполагает высокий риск.

Лонски тщательно подготовил план кражи и бегства. На роль жертвы он выбрал профессора Кима — тот часто оставался работать в своем кабинете допоздна. Брун выкупил билет на орбитальную станцию Салуса, а также зафрахтовал частный скоростной корабль со шлюзовой камерой. Пилот мгновенно подтвердил заказ, прислал номер своей лицензии, а также сообщил, что ввел координаты в бортовой компьютер и проложил маршрут. По расчетам пилота, корабль должен был прибыть в назначенное место в течение одних стандартных суток. А это означало, что у Бруна в запасе оставался еще один день.

В ночь кражи полный решимости Брун, проверив, что второй охранник уснул на диване в подсобке, отправился в кабинет профессора Кима. Оглушив несчастного ударом рукоятки лазерного пистолета, Брун вырезал ему скальпелем глаз.

С этого момента все пошло наперекосяк — Ким внезапно очнулся и, крича от боли, едва не нажал кнопку тревоги. Бруну пришлось перерезать ему горло. Не заботясь о теле, крови и отпечатках, он на ходу замотал глаз профессора в термопленку и помчался к лифту.

Спустившись в хранилище с ровными рядами черных морозильных ящиков, он заблудился и не сразу нашел нужный. На четвертой полке фризера № 47, как и обещал инопланетник, лежал металлический чемодан с шестью небольшими контейнерами.

Выхватив первый попавшийся, Брун раскрыл его и вытряхнул мимика в подготовленную капсулу. Мимик стоимостью сто тысяч паксианских кредитов напоминал замороженный шарик теста размером не больше куриного яйца.

Тщательно заклеив стыки капсулы, Брун сломя голову побежал к лифту и едва не застрял в хранилище — сенсорная панель распознала сетчатку остывающего глаза профессора Кима только с одиннадцатого раза.

Выбравшись из лабораторного комплекса, Брун переоделся. Он запихнул окровавленную одежду и глаз Кима в урну-утилизатор, а затем проглотил капсулу с мимиком. Она действительно легко проскользнула в пищевод и упала в желудок твердым комом. Первые минуты Брун ощущал небольшую тяжесть, словно переел за обедом, но потом неприятное давление исчезло.

Через час он уже был в космопорте и пережил несколько ужасных минут в отделе таможенного и биосанитарного контроля. Однако, как и обещал незнакомец, ни один сканер не сумел выявить в его желудке чужеродный организм.

Брун окончательно успокоился лишь после взлета корабля рейса «Теллурия» — «Орбитальная станция Салуса».

Он заказал у стюардессы двойную порцию натурального виски с Пакса и, уставившись в белокурую макушку соседки в следующем ряду кресел, принялся мечтать.

Брун выполнил самую сложную часть работы и сумел сбежать. Наверняка его преступление еще даже не обнаружено. На орбитальной станции Салуса его ждет пилот, готовый по первому слову стартовать к скоплению астероидов. Через два дня ему вручат чемодан с паксианскими кредитами, и он отправится на Пик. Денег хватит, чтобы приобрести виллу в их знаменитых Висячих Садах и безбедно прожить остаток жизни, устраивая вечеринки с настоящим, а не синтетическим алкоголем и молоденькими красотками. А можно поселиться в парящих городах богачей Либертаса, и плавать среди золотых облаков… Все, что прежде Брун видел только по головизору, теперь сможет вдоволь испробовать сам.

Через два дня он разбогатеет… Брун Лонски подозвал стюардессу, потребовал вновь наполнить его стакан и погрузился в упоительные грезы о будущем.

В его желудке органические соединения виски вступили в реакцию с ферментом геля-спайки. Капсула перевернулась, и тонкий шов начал медленно растворяться. Температура внутри капсулы повысилась на несколько градусов, потом еще… и еще… Мимик-симбионт шевельнулся, выходя из анабиоза.

***

Ян Северин был хроническим неудачником. Мелкие неприятности случались с ним так часто, что он уже не обращал на них внимания, а серьезные злосчастья несколько раз в корне меняли всю его жизнь.

Размешивая кристаллик сахара в бумажном стакане кофе, которым его угостила Беата, барменша кафе-закусочной «Звезды над Салусом», Ян размышлял, что возможно именно сегодня должно прерваться затянувшееся двухмесячное невезение. Неделю назад он получил первый серьезный заказ — некий теллурианец, перечислив аванс, зафрахтовал катер Яна. Тот немедленно обналичил деньги и заплатил проценты по банковскому кредиту. Остаток вознаграждения должен был пойти на оплату аренды дока и погашение мелких займов — Ян задолжал многим пилотам, продавцам, барменам и прочим служащим орбитальной станции.

Ян нервничал. Очень хотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, однако он одергивал себя — если теллурианец учует запах алкоголя, то немедленно разорвет контракт и наймет другого пилота.

Опорожнив одним глотком чуть ли не половину стаканчика кофе, Ян принялся вспоминать начало полосы своих бесконечных неудач.

Он родился на Паксе в зажиточной фермерской семье. Родители владели обширными плантациями хмеля и думали, что их единственный сын продолжит семейный бизнес. Однако Ян грезил полетами в космос и мечтал стать пилотом. Отец наотрез отказался оплачивать его обучение в столичной академии гражданской авиации и отправил документы в сельскохозяйственный колледж.

Взбешенный Ян сбежал из дома и записался в армию, не глядя подмахнув тридцатилетний контракт службы в войсках без права досрочного выхода в отставку. Отец прислал ему видеозапись, на которой, брызгая слюной, отлучил Яна от семьи и напутствовал пожеланием Вечной Пустоты.

С того дня отцовское проклятье начало сбываться. Ян рассчитывал попасть в школу летчиков-истребителей, однако вместо этого его отправили учиться пилотированию грузовых катеров и десантных шаттлов.

Во время учебы Ян опаздывал из увольнительных по самым идиотским причинам, а потом сутками дежурил в нарядах. К концу года его лишили права на выходные дни, и он безвылазно сидел на базе. На практических занятиях Ян постоянно попадал к инструкторам-придирам и вечно выбирал неисправные симуляторы. Он натыкался на начальство в самые неподходящие моменты и в самом неподходящем виде. Курсанты прозвали его «Ян-сто-три-несчастья».

После выпуска Яна распределили на крейсер «Неустрашимый», выдав отвратительную характеристику.

При выполнении первого самостоятельного задания произошла катастрофа. Ян принял груз с военной орбитальной базы и доставил его на крейсер. Заводя катер внутрь шлюза, Ян перешел на ручное управление, и в этот момент у него мучительно засвербело в носу. Он не мог оторвать рук от рычагов-манипуляторов, а в носу все ныло, зудело и чесалось. Ян терпел из последних сил, но в конце концов не удержался и оглушительно чихнул, навалившись на панель управления. Рычаги дернуло вниз, и катер протаранил кормой стену шлюза.

Произошла разгерметизация — ящики, контейнеры и тубы вылетели в космос, образовав неопрятное кольцо вокруг «Неустрашимого».

Чихание Яна, обошедшееся военному ведомству в двадцать семь тысяч кредитов, превратилось в легенду, и с тех пор каждая авария на флоте Пакса сопровождалась словами «не иначе снова Северин чихнул», а шутники оценивали материальный ущерб исключительно в «чихах Северина».

После инцидента с катером Яна с треском выгнали из космических войск Пакса.

Тот с горя пустился во все тяжкие и вскоре оказался на самом дне в трущобах Элженету, столицы планеты Салус. Он прибился к компании наркоманов, подсевших на «пыльцу комет». При очередном рейде всех обитателей наркопритона сгребла жандармерия, и Ян попал в реабилитационный центр.

Как примерный пациент, вставший на путь исправления, он заработал положительные баллы, и куратор включил его в программу переобучения и адаптации наркоманов. Благодаря этому Ян бесплатно окончил курсы гражданских пилотов маломерных судов и сдал экзамен на получение лицензии.

Тогда ему казалось, что полоса кошмарных неудач осталась далеко позади. Яну исполнилось двадцать семь лет, он избавился от пристрастия к «пыльце комет», а в кармане у него похрустывали пластиковое удостоверение пилота и кредитка со стартовым капиталом от фонда реабилитации.

Ян обосновался на орбитальной станции Салуса. Купив в кредит подержанный пассажирский катер АС-12, он арендовал на станции небольшой док и стойку в бизнес-отсеке для приема заказов на фрахт. Ян представлял, как будет развозить пассажиров со станции Салуса на Пик, Конкордию, Пакс или Либертас и доставлять небольшие грузы от мелких компаний. Постепенно он выплатит долг за свой катер, а потом, накопив деньжат, купит современный межпланетный корабль и займется серьезными полетами — к Либелонну, Каудлею или Туоро 5.

Однако реальность разбила вдребезги все его радужные мечты. Двухмесячная аренда дока и проценты по кредиту съели средства, выделенные ему фондом реабилитации. Почти весь пассажиропоток перехватывали три корпорации-перевозчика, они же занимались доставкой грузов, поэтому среди частных пилотов на орбитальной станции царила бешеная конкуренция. Они буквально дрались за каждого клиента, не брезгуя самыми нечестными методами.

За два месяца Ян сделал всего четыре челночных рейса — с орбитальной станции на планету, заработав несколько жалких кератиев, которые он с горя пропил в баре «Звезды над Салусом».

Он экономил на всем — ночевал в собственном корабле, питался дешевыми синтетиками и подворовывал бесплатное печенье на клиентских стойках в бизнес-отсеке. Несколько раз сердобольная Беата кормила его обедом в долг. Ян вечно перехватывал по кератию у знакомых пилотов и служащих станции, но потом ему перестали одалживать даже мелочь.

В следующем месяце Яну предстояли оплата аренды дока и погашение процентов по кредиту за катер. В отчаянии он решил сбежать на Пакс и с позором вернуться на ферму отца, но вдруг с далекой Теллурии ему поступил выгодный заказ на фрахт.

Сперва Ян решил, что это розыгрыш, но загадочный теллурианец перечислил аванс. Задача была несложной — срочно доставить пассажира к поясу астероидов по указанным координатам, а сумма вознаграждения с лихвой покрывала оплату аренды и очередной банковский платеж. Остаток денег Ян планировал потратить на букет цветов для Беаты и ужин на двоих в одном из дорогих ресторанов станции.

Проглотив остатки кофе, Ян смял бумажный стаканчик в кулаке.

— Пора! — многозначительно сказал он Беате. — Меня ждет важный клиент!

— Удачи, Ян! — широко улыбнулась она, на секунду отвлекшись от программирования робота-судомойки. — Непременно стряси с него щедрые чаевые!

Ян со вздохом посмотрел на ее ладную фигуру, затянутую в униформу бара. Кудряшки цвета высушенного хмеля были подколоты мерцающими шпильками в форме звезд. Все его попытки ухаживания за Беатой оставались без ответа. Впрочем, к улыбчивой добродушной красавице клеились многие пилоты и посетители бара. Она не обращала на это внимания и весело отшучивалась на каждый комплимент или очередное приглашение на свидание.

Быстро оглядев себя в узкой зеркальной колонне, Ян остался доволен своим видом — волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад, форменный костюм сидит, как влитой, на боковом кармане сияет надпись «Ян Северин, пилот маломерных судов 2-го класса».

Состроив важную мину, Ян солидно кивнул своему отражению и направился к порталу станции, куда прибывали рейсы с Теллурии.

У ворот он смешался с оживленной толпой встречающих и решил воспользоваться переносной пластиной головидео, одолженной у Петера Госса — пилота, арендующего соседний док. Ян набрал имя теллурианца и нажал кнопку. Над его головой вспыхнули переливающиеся разноцветные буквы «Дон Брун Лонки».

Из туннеля хлынул разношерстный поток пассажиров — туристы, бизнесмены, семьи с детьми, молодые парочки. Толпа разделилась на две неравные части — большинство свернуло вправо, направляясь к пересадочному узлу, а остальные устремились к встречающим.

Ян, привстав на цыпочки, подкрутил регулятор яркости головидео, чтобы заказчик легко нашел его. Люди, скопившиеся у ворот, постепенно расходились, и Ян похолодел. Очевидно, он перепутал рейсы, а теллурианец уже давным-давно прилетел на станцию и, не найдя своего пилота, тут же нанял другого.

«Ну неужели снова?! Проклятое невезение!» — мысленно возопил Ян и вспомнил, что на корабле у него припрятана бутылка с остатками виски.

Он повернулся с тяжелым сердцем, собираясь направиться в свой док, как вдруг хриплый голос требовательно рявкнул прямо за его плечом:

— Выруби свой дурацкий головид!

Ян оглянулся — перед ним стоял, немного пошатываясь, высокий грузный мужчина с выправкой военного. От него разило спиртным.

«Мда, можно было спокойно пропустить пару рюмок в баре, — хмыкнул Ян. — Этот пьяница ничего бы не заметил».

— Ян Северин, ваш пилот, — представился он, протянув ладонь.

Пассажир удивленно уставился на Яна, и тот запоздало вспомнил, что у теллурианцев не принято пожимать руки.

— Брун Лонски, — хмуро сказал он, обдав Яна сложной смесью алкогольных запахов. — Лонски, а не Лонки! Твой корабль готов к взлету? Я очень спешу.

— Конечно, дон Лонски, — кивнул Ян.

— Господин Лонски, — веско поправил тот, и Ян мысленно послал его в Пустоту.

— Да, господин Лонски. Вы уже прошли биосанитарный и таможенный контроль, поэтому мы можем отправляться хоть сию минуту. Мне нужно лишь вернуть пластинку головидео в соседний док, это не займет много времени.

***

Поднявшись на борт, Лонски тут же направился в единственную каюту для пассажиров и, рухнув на койку прямо в одежде, захрапел, уронив на пол небольшой металлический чемодан.

Ян с раздражением подумал, что вскоре этот пьяница проснется и заблюет всю каюту, но ради вознаграждения в четыреста кератиев можно было потерпеть.

Что еще взять с теллурианца?

Скупость жителей Теллурии, а также их неразборчивость в еде и напитках, вошли в поговорки. Их планета была бедна ресурсами и почти сплошь покрыта океаном. На небольших островах располагались города-полисы. Ян знал, что Теллурия была основным поставщиком мидий и миног, а еще один из островных полисов славился как недорогой курорт.

Получив разрешение на взлет, Ян вывел корабль из дока и включил автопилот. Через десять салусианских часов они достигнут места назначения, и Ян молил Всеведающего, чтобы пьяный Брун Лонски не просыпался до самого конца путешествия.

Однако его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Примерно через час Лонски заворочался, прочистил горло, несколько раз громко рыгнул и тяжело сел на койке. Ян с брезгливой жалостью покосился в открытый проем пассажирской каюты.

«Как он умудрился так нализаться на пассажирском лайнере?!»

— Дверь в уборную справа от вас! — крикнул Ян, и Лонски, клокоча горловой отрыжкой, переместился в гальюн.

Яна замутило от оглушительных неаппетитных звуков, раздавшихся несколько секунд спустя. Рот наполнился противной вязкой слюной, и он с отвращением сплюнул на пол. Видимо, поговорки не врали — не иначе Брун Лонски выпил не меньше галлона какого-то жуткого пойла.

Теллурианец с мокрыми волосами появился в проеме каюты — видимо, он сунул голову под кран с холодной водой. Смуглая кожа приобрела серо-зеленый оттенок, щеки обвисли бряклыми мешочками. Лонски со свистом дышал через полуоткрытый рот.

«О Всеведающий, ну за что мне это?!» — взмолился Ян и полез в потайной шкафчик у панели.

— Могу предложить опохмелиться, — сказал он, протягивая бутылку с остатками виски. — Вам сразу полегчает.

— Тошнит, — мрачно отозвался Лонски. — Оххххх, милосердное Мироздание…

Он привалился боком к стене и, скривившись от боли, схватился за живот.

— Кажется, я чем-то отравился на этом проклятом лайнере. Где у вас аптечка?

Ян покраснел. Аптечки не было. Катер АС-12 продавался в недоукоплектованном состоянии, и Ян решил, что набором скорой медицинской помощи можно пожертвовать — зачем аптечка на небольшом корабле, где пассажиры проводят всего несколько часов?

— Ааа... эээ... — протянул он. — Поверьте моему опыту, виски поможет намного быстрее!

— Опыт? — хмыкнул Лонски. — Маловат ты еще для такого «опыта»… Так есть аптечка или нет?

Ян состроил скорбную мину и печально развел руками. Виски в бутылке тихо булькнуло.

— Проклятый салусианец, — пробормотал себе под нос Лонски и поплелся к койке.

— Я с Пакса! — обиженно выкрикнул Ян ему вслед, но тот уже упал на постель лицом вниз, охая и стеная на все лады.

Ян фыркнул — он честно попытался оказать помощь пассажиру, страдающему от ужасного похмелья. Если Лонски подаст на него жалобу в Ассоциацию частных перевозчиков, Ян скажет, что пьяного теллурианца, едва стоящего на ногах, не взял бы на борт ни один здравомыслящий пилот. Экая скотина… Наверняка, загадил весь гальюн и слил трехдневный запас воды…

Внезапно Лонски подскочил, перевернулся на спину и пронзительно заорал. Ян кубарем слетел с кресла в рубке и кинулся в каюту. Теллурианец уже не кричал — вытянувшись в струну на койке, он вздрагивал всем телом. Открытые глаза остекленели, изо рта стекала струйка красно-коричневой жижи, а по простыням вокруг его боков расползалось пятно такого же цвета. Резко завоняло сырым мясом и дерьмом, и Ян вспомнил, как в детстве впервые оказался на скотобойне соседней фермы — там пахло точно также.

— Господин Лонски… с вами все хорошо? — дрожащим голосом осведомился Ян, прекрасно понимая, насколько глупо звучит его вопрос.

Господину Бруну Лонски было очень нехорошо. Он только что умер на глазах у Яна, истекая кровью вперемежку с испражнениями, и причиной смерти явно было не алкогольное отравление.

«Ну почему он помер именно на моем корабле?! Пустота побери Бруна Лонски и всех теллурианцев вместе взятых!»

Ян в отчаянии заметался по тесной каюте. Первый серьезный фрахт… Что за невезение! Не успел катер отчалить от станции, как пассажир гибнет странной и нелепой смертью…

А что, если его заподозрят в убийстве? Яна резко бросило в жар. Так… ничего не трогать… нужно немедленно развернуть корабль и возвращаться на станцию. Запросив разрешение на посадку, он сразу вызовет службу безопасности, а также медиков, чтобы они установили причину смерти Лонски. А сейчас нельзя ни к чему прикасаться!

Вдруг Ян заметил грязно-красный след, протянувшийся по одеялу — словно небольшая змейка, перепачканная в крови и экскрементах, отползла от мертвого тела и соскользнула вниз. Ян осторожно присел на корточки, затаив дыхание, и заглянул под койку. Кровавый след шел по полу — он постепенно сужался, прерывался пунктирной линией, а затем исчез совсем.

Внезапная догадка словно ударила Яна изнутри, и он осел назад.

«О неееееет! Проклятье! Это невозможно… Невозможно! Он ведь прошел биоконтроль при посадке… неужели служба проглядела? И что же делать теперь?!»

Несомненно, в теле Бруна Лонски сидел какой-то инопланетный паразит, который выбрался наружу и теперь разгуливал по кораблю Яна.

«Как может выглядеть эта тварь?» В голове пронеслась череда картин — одна ужаснее другой, и, чтобы окончательно не потерять голову от страха, Ян начал думать, как защититься от неведомой твари. Если бы у него было оружие…

Единственным разрешенным средством защиты для гражданских пилотов Салуса был пневматический пистолет, стреляющий шариками нервнопаралитического газа. Ян сомневался, что газ подействует на паразита, выползшего из внутренностей несчастного Лонски.

Он медленно поднялся, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Без паники! Сейчас он дойдет до рубки, включит сигнал бедствия и двинется обратно к станции. Потом пошлет сообщение о биозаражении и будет ждать дальнейших распоряжений от санитарной службы.

Ян осторожно дошел до рубки, двигаясь так, будто был стеклянным. Он едва дышал, осматривая раз за разом пол, переборки, стены и потолок, словно живое сканирующее устройство. Путь до кресла пилота длиной в десять шагов занял несколько минут.

Когда он приблизился к креслу, его вдруг осенило, как защититься от твари-убийцы. Ян рассмеялся — и почему эта простая мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше? Нужно всего лишь надеть скафандр! После разворота катера и отправки сигнала бедствия, он выйдет через шлюз в открытый космос, и до прибытия спасателей будет находиться вне зараженного корабля.

Ян заторопился в шлюзовой отсек, где за прозрачным стеклом висели на распорках два скафандра с отстегнутыми шлемами. Он открыл панель и, проверив датчики, с трудом вытащил ближайший костюм — тот весил не меньше тридцати килограмм. Положив шлем на пол, Ян начал расстегивать крепления и вдруг почувствовал резкую боль в шее, словно его кто-то ужалил или укусил.

— Ай! — вскрикнул он и невольно шлепнул ладонью по месту укуса.

Рука прихлопнула что-то студенистое и мягкое. Оно мгновенно расплющилось под пальцами и порскнуло вниз.

Краем глаза Ян уловил нечто похожее на вытянутый непропеченный блин, ускользающий к стенной переборке. Не раздумывая, он мгновенно схватил шлем от скафандра и с грохотом накрыл им блеклую гадину.

Гадина заметалась внутри шлема. Она билась в щиток визора и наверняка верещала от страха. Ян в эйфории охотничьего азарта мстительно подумал «Попалась, дрянь!», но восторг мгновенно улетучился, когда он почувствовал, как по шее стекает теплая струйка.

Обмирая от страха, он прикоснулся к коже и посмотрел на ладонь. Пальцы были перепачканы в крови.

«Эта тварь заразила меня! Теперь я инфицирован!» — с отчаянием подумал Ян.

Так! Без паники… Брун Лонски летел несколько часов на рейсовом лайнере с Теллурии… потом они готовились к взлету… затем Лонски проспал не меньше часа в каюте. По грубым подсчетам, у Яна оставалось около пяти часов. За это время он успеет долететь до станции, и медики спасут его до того, как неведомый паразит разорвет ему внутренности.

«А если они не сумеют достать его из моих кишок?» — Ян с ненавистью уставился на своего пленника.

Тот уже не метался внутри шлема. Свернувшись в комок, тварь как будто пялилась на Яна невидимыми глазами.

«Какая пакость… словно раздавленная улитка без панциря!»

На глазах Яна светло-желтый шарик вытянул голову с улиточными рожками и сформировал круглое тельце, имитирующее спиральный панцирь.

Ян зажмурился, потряс головой и уставился внутрь шлема. За стеклом сидела желтая улитка размером в половину ладони и шевелила рожками.

«У меня галлюцинации… видимо, это первый симптом! Срочно в рубку!» — Ян начал озираться по сторонам, прикидывая, чем можно придавить шлем с паразитом, чтобы тот не сумел выбраться до появления службы биоконтроля.

«Не убивай меня! — прозвучал в голове чужой голос. — Выпусти меня! Умоляю!»

Ян дернул себя за мочку уха. Блеклая улитка тянула к нему тонкие рожки.

«Все правильно… — с тоской подумал Ян. — Зрительные галлюцинации, потом слуховые. А затем он заставит меня поднять шлем».

«Я не галлюцинация! — завопил голос. — Не убивай меня!»

— Нечего со мной разговаривать! — выкрикнул Ян прямо в щиток визора, дивясь собственному безумию — всерьез беседовать с инопланетным паразитом. — Пусть я сдохну, но тебя, тварь, биологи разберут на молекулы! И твое потомство, которое ты в меня отложил, тоже!

«Не надо! Пожалуйста! Я ничем не заразил тебя, мы размножаемся совсем по-другому» — зашептал голос, и улитка внутри шлема преобразилась в крошечного человечка, одетого в скафандр — словно детская игрушка светло-желтого цвета.

Ян быстро протер глаза. Человечек превратился в котенка с коротеньким хвостиком.

«Не отдавай меня биологам! Прошу! Мне нужно было взять немного твоих кровяных телец, чтобы можно было разговаривать с тобой».

— Да кто ты такой, Пустота тебя побери… — пробормотал Ян, ошалевший от метаморфоз существа.

«Я мимик! Мимик-симбионт! Неужели ты ничего обо мне не знаешь?»

— Мимик-симбионт? — расхохотался Ян. — Да я так не бредил даже под «пыльцой комет»! Как же ты со мной разговариваешь, мимик? И почему ты «мимик»?

«Я не могу общаться с тобой, используя наши мыслеобразы, ты не сумеешь их понять. Все слова я взял из твоей памяти и памяти Бруна Лонски. Люди назвали нас «мимиками-симбионтами». Мы можем менять форму, мимикрировать, поэтому мы «мимики». А «симбионты» — потому что мы не можем существовать без теплокровных созданий. Мы телепаты, но контакт с людьми возможен только в симбиотическом обмене. Поэтому сначала я взял несколько клеток твоего кожного эпителия и смог прочитать тебя. Потом впитал кровяные тельца. Благодаря этому я сейчас разговариваю с тобой».

Ян шумно выдохнул.

— Так. Так… что значит «прочитать меня»?

«Это значит, что я прочитал твои мысли».

— И откуда же вы взялись? Сколько еще мимиков прячется среди людей?

«Ни одного. Мы жили на планете, которую люди назвали Теллурия. До колонизации мы существовали в симбиозе с теплокровными двуногими — квазидами. Когда мы попытались войти в контакт с первыми людьми-поселенцами, они сочли нас опасными кровососущими паразитами и перебили всех. Они убили даже своих колонистов, с которыми нам удалось установить телепатическую связь. В конце концов уцелели лишь те из нас, которых погрузили в анабиоз для лабораторных исследований. Потом про нас забыли. Прочитав Бруна Лонски, я узнал, что прошло уже двести лет и люди полностью изменили среду Теллурии. Наши симбионты-квазиды вымерли».

— Слушай, мне очень жаль… — пробормотал Ян.

Рассказ существа произвел на него тягостное впечатление — колонизация Пакса прошла без уничтожения местной фауны, но ряд планет после терраформирования лишился большей части своих исконных обитателей.

«Люди испугались нашей формы и симбиотического существования. Вы столетиями искали во вселенной разумные расы, однако встретив колонию мыслящих симбионтов, поспешили немедленно ее уничтожить».

— Хоть я и человек, не нужно обвинять меня в уничтожении вашей цивилизации! — возмутился Ян. — В те времена мои предки осваивали Пакс и даже не слыхали о Теллурии. Между прочим, это тебе должно быть стыдно! Ты убил теллурианца!

Он вдруг обнаружил, что сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, а существо под шлемом расхаживает взад-вперед на коротеньких лапках.

«Я не обвиняю тебя. Твой пассажир Брун Лонски украл меня из секретной лаборатории, посадил в биокапсулу и проглотил, чтобы пройти санитарный контроль на Теллурии, а потом на станции Салуса. Я был в анабиозе и очнулся у него в желудке. Я не хотел убивать его! Я не понял, где нахожусь, и первым делом попытался выбраться наружу. Мне стыдно, что я случайно убил его».

— Зачем он украл тебя? — спросил Ян. — Когда ты… выбирался наружу, то наверняка сумел «прочитать» и это. Кровищи было хоть отбавляй!

Ян покосился в сторону каюты.

«Я выяснил, что провел в анабиозе двести лет и что на моей планете больше нет квазидов. Брун Лонски ничего не знал про нас, ему было велено выкрасть меня из хранилища лаборатории и передать заказчику где-то у пояса астероидов. Его нанял человек со странной кожей и синими глазами. Брун Лонски называл его «инопланетник» и «чужак».

— Ничего себе… — протянул Ян. — Если Лонски называл его «чужаком», значит, этот человек прилетел с планеты, где переселенцев изменили под условия среды. Таких миров довольно много, и некоторые не поддерживают связи с остальными планетами. Я слышал, что где-то есть даже колонисты-амфибии.

«Бруну Лонски пообещали за меня сто тысяч паксианских кредитов».

— Да это же целое состояние! — ахнул Ян. — Сто тысяч кредитов за такое маленькое существо? Дороговато…

«Да. Это значит, что кто-то из другого мира знает про нас и хочет заполучить любой ценой. Меня это очень тревожит».

Мимик вдруг уселся на задние лапки и оплыл.

«По приказу чужака Брун Лонски убил человека, чтобы выкрасть меня из хранилища».

— Вот ведь гад! Я с первого взгляда понял, что с ним дело нечисто.

Ян откинул шлем и протянул ладонь. Мимик, поколебавшись несколько мгновений, переполз на его руку. Тельце у него было прохладное, и на ощупь — словно мягкая резина.

— С ума сойти… — пробормотал Ян. — Зачем кому-то понадобился мимик за сто тысяч кредитов? Только потому, что ты меняешь форму?

Мимик вырастил несколько ложноножек и стал похож на маленького осьминога.

«Не знаю».

— А ты можешь превращаться в кого угодно?

«Мне доступна любая форма, не превосходящая мой исходный размер. Я могу менять цвет, но глаз человека способен уловить только четыре моих оттенка».

Мимик порозовел, потом стал бежевым, светло-серым и напоследок грязно-синим.

— Серый цвет тебе идет, — серьезно сказал Ян.

«Проще всего придерживаться исходного цвета, — возразил мимик. — Когда я меняю оттенок, трачу слишком много энергии, особенно находясь в твердой форме».

Он вдруг подобрался, и Ян ощутил, что на его ладони покачивается статуэтка желтой розы.

— Да ты уникальный мимик! — восхитился Ян. — А что еще ты умеешь?

«Пожалуй, больше ничего, что могло бы удивить тебя».

— А как ты выглядишь в исходной форме?

Мимик расплылся в мягкую тестообразную субстанцию.

— Мдааа… — протянул Ян. — Очень неаппетитно. Теперь понятно, почему вас невзлюбили биологи-колонисты.

Мимик превратился в миниатюрную бутылку виски.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул Ян. — Это нечестно! Я просто подумал, что такие новости нельзя слушать на трезвую голову, а ты меня прочитал!

«Ну прости, — мимик растекся приплюснутым желтым шариком. — А вообще ты очень много пьешь!»

— Будь ты на моем месте, то закладывал бы не меньше, — огрызнулся Ян. — А то и вовсе бы давно спился!

«А на моем месте ты бы вообще сошел с ума! Представь, что ты проснулся и обнаружил, что остался последним человеком во Вселенной! И кто-то огромный хочет убить тебя или отдать на препарирование!»

— А ты хотел меня сожрать!

«Я не могу тебя сожрать, ты для меня слишком велик! Мы питаемся кровяными тельцами и берем совсем немного».

— То есть ты пьешь кровь? — ехидно уточнил Ян. — Как настоящий паразит?

«Симбионт! Симбионт!» — завопил мимик и от обиды растекся в тонкий студенистый блин.

— Ладно-ладно, прости, я не хотел тебя задеть… Кстати, а как тебя зовут?

Мимик молчал, и Ян осторожно тронул его пальцем.

— Не дуйся на меня! Просто скажи, как тебя зовут?

«Имена нам ни к чему — мы обладаем единым разумом и генетической памятью».

— Но сейчас ты один, — задумчиво сказал Ян. — И я не могу звать тебя просто «мимик».

«Мне все равно».

— Зато мне не все равно! Если не хочешь сам придумать себе имя, поройся в моих воспоминаниях и выбери то, что больше понравится.

«Шейд».

Ян расхохотался так, что едва не выронил мимика, и тот вцепился в его ладонь крохотными коготками.

— Шейд… ну надо же! Это был кот-пройдоха на отцовской ферме! Крал все, что плохо лежало. Правда, он давно умер…

«Тебе не нравится его имя?»

— Нет. Шейд так Шейд. Ты же сам выбрал. Кстати… а как ты меня видишь? У тебя же нет глаз.

«Все органы чувств нам заменяет осязание. Но я могу «видеть» твоими глазами. Уловив твои мыслеобразы, я считываю картину и могу копировать то, на что ты смотришь или представляешь себе. Ян Северин, я хочу задать тебе вопрос».

— Просто Ян, дружище, — машинально поправил его Ян.

«Как ты намерен поступить со мной? Что ты хочешь со мной сделать?»

— Я? — растерялся тот. — Да вообще-то ничего… Я ничего не хочу с тобой делать. А чего хочешь ты? Вернуться домой?

«У меня уже нет дома».

— Ннну… не знаю… отыскать новый дом? Сообщить людям, что они двести лет назад загубили разумную расу?

Мимик молчал. Он собрался в бугристый шар.

«Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал обо мне. Я боюсь инопланетника, который приказал выкрасть меня из хранилища».

Грудь Яна сдавила жалость. Маленький несчастный мимик, последний выживший из целой расы… И какой-то негодяй желает заполучить его, суля охотникам астрономическую награду.

— Я защищу тебя, — уверенно сказал Ян. — Тебя очень легко спрятать. Если хочешь, можешь остаться на моем корабле. Я пилот и могу улететь куда угодно.

«Тебе самому нужна защита. В твоей каюте лежит мертвый Брун Лонски».

— Ох, Великая Пустота! — Ян хлопнул себя по лбу. — Что же мне делать с его телом?! Биоконтроль с меня не слезет, пока не выяснит причину смерти…

«Твой маршрут лежит вдали от обычных пассажирских трасс. Чужак, который нанял Бруна Лонски, специально организовал потайное место встречи».

— Ты хочешь сказать… — вдруг догадался Ян и похолодел. — Забрав тебя, они бы взорвали мой катер! Авария у пояса астероидов — обычное дело для неопытных пилотов!

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. Если бы не Шейд, через несколько часов обломки его корабля включились бы в астероидное кольцо.

«Полагаю, что да, — отозвался мимик. — Они бы не оставили вас в живых».

— Значит, мне наконец-то повезло, — севшим голосом сказал Ян. — Ты спас меня, Шейд! Спасибо!

«Пожалуйста, — ответил Шейд. — Но сейчас не время для взаимных благодарностей. Нужно поскорее избавиться от тела. Выброси его в космос, и Бруна Лонски никто никогда не найдет».

— Думаю, если мы похороним Лонски в космосе, это не нарушит его религиозных обрядов, — сказал Ян. — Кажется, теллурианцы верят в нерушимое Мироздание, с которым нужно слиться после смерти. По-моему, космос — это и есть мироздание, так что душа Лонски упокоится в нем с миром.

Шейд превратился в спиральную змейку и кивнул головой.

Кое-как обтерев тело Бруна Лонски от запекшейся крови и испражнений, Ян завернул его в несколько одеял и скрепил края гвоздями из клепального молотка.

Посадив Шейда на плечо, Ян поволок сверток-саван в шлюзовую камеру и облачился в скафандр. Он хотел сказать несколько слов в напутствие покойному, но в голове вертелись исключительно оскорбления. Теллурианец был грубияном, вором и пьяницей. Более того, он был убийцей.

«Брун Лонски стал жертвой собственного корыстолюбия, — напыщенно произнес Шейд. — Людям с давних времен свойственна жажда наживы, и немало авантюристов сложили головы, гоняясь за ничего не стоящими ракушками, металлическими кусочками, бумажками и пластмассовыми карточками. Пусть же алчная душа Бруна Лонски соединится с Мирозданием, которое милосердно очистит ее от всех пороков и вольет в новый сосуд — будь то травинка, дерево, птица, зверь или человек».

— Ого! — с уважением произнес Ян. — Откуда ты знаешь про религию теллурианцев?

«Ян, не будь глупцом, я же прочитал его! А вообще ты испортил мне погребальную речь».

— Ну прости! — фыркнул Ян и открыл шлюз.

Свернутый ком одеял вылетел в космос, а за ним последовал черный мешок с окровавленными простынями и стальным чемоданчиком Лонски.

Закрыв отсек, Ян застыл на несколько секунд со скорбным выражением лица, а Шейд копошился у него на плече, устраиваясь поудобнее.

После завершения похорон Ян вернулся в рубку и, усевшись в кресло, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по панели управления. Нужно было лететь на станцию и врать о выполненном контракте, подделав записи в бортовом компьютере.

Ян вспомнил про аренду дока и кредитные платежи. Пожалуй, придется продать катер, расплатиться со всеми, кому он задолжал на орбитальной станции и попробовать найти работу на Салусе… Он больше никогда не увидит Беату… У него засосало под ложечкой.

«У тебя сейчас трудности с деньгами, — сказал Шейд, и Ян скосил глаза на плечо. Мимик принял форму маленькой птички со сложенными крыльями. — Я могу помочь тебе. При заключении сделок ты будешь знать мысли своего будущего партнера. Для того чтобы прочитать человека, мне нужно всего лишь впитать несколько клеток его кожного эпителия. Как только твой собеседник прикоснется ко мне, я буду знать его мысли и смогу передать их тебе».

— Звучит заманчиво! — печально усмехнулся Ян. — Однако есть одно очень важное «но». Я не смогу протащить тебя через сканеры биоконтроля.

«Это моя забота. Не забывай, что я разумное существо, а не безмозглая зверушка».

— Хорошо, — сказал Ян. — Давай действовать в союзе. Ты помогаешь мне, а я помогаю тебе.

«Стань моим симбионтом», — застенчиво попросил Шейд. Он скатился на панель управления и сжался в шарик.

— Ну… ну ладно, — неуверенно согласился Ян. — Я не против. Мне надо чем-то кормить тебя?

«Всего 20 миллилитров твоей крови в день. Для меня это будет достаточно. А у тебя быстро растут ногти?»

— Аааа... эээ... при чем тут ногти? — насторожился Ян.

«Да так, ни при чем, я просто спросил, — тельце Шейда вытянулось в трубочку. — Тебе нужно подзаработать и раздать долги на орбитальной станции? Тогда нам необходимо лететь на планету, где можно сделать легкие деньги. Я помогу тебе в этом».

— Планета богачей? — хмыкнул Ян. — Может, махнем на Пик?

«Я ничего не знаю о Пике. Подумай о нем».

— Шейд, я знаю о Пике только то, что это планета для богатых людей. Там полным-полно всяких развлечений на любой вкус — есть казино, бары, грезовидение и Всеведущий знает что. В мой компьютер загружен справочник планет. Путь до Пика неблизкий, и мы успеем ознакомиться с его историей и злачными местами.

«Это хорошо, партнер. Мне нужно узнать об этой планете как можно больше».

— Партнер… — усмехнулся Ян. — Если бы кто-то сказал, что моим партнером будет мимик с Теллурии, я бы решил, что этот идиот вынюхал не меньше пригоршни «пыльцы комет».

«А если бы кто-то сообщил, что моим симбионтом станет человек, я бы решил, что этот идиот впитал слишком много кератина», — не остался в долгу Шейд.

Катер АС-12 развернулся и лег на курс к планете Пик.

_Иллюстрация[redraccoon](http://ebenholz.diary.ru/) _


End file.
